A connector is often used to connect an external fluid system, for example charging, evacuation and/or testing equipment, to a second fluid system, for example manufacturing, test, or processing equipment. Once the connection is made and any valves are opened, fluid can flow through the connector either into the second fluid system or from the second fluid system depending on the processing operation being performed.
Connectors are typically designed with one connection interface that enables the connector to be able to connect to the second fluid system in only one way. This means that a typical connector cannot be used to connect to fluid systems that require different connection interfaces on the connector.
Further, conventional connectors are provided with one actuator for actuating the connectors, for example a manual or pneumatic/hydraulic actuator. However, one actuator is not necessarily appropriate for every connection to be made. For example, with manual and pneumatic/hydraulic connector actuation, the connection forces are hard to control which may prevent use of those types of actuators when connecting to a delicate or fragile fluid system. Further, space constraints may limit or prevent use of certain type of actuators.